The teenage mind
by GraysonGirl
Summary: My little POV's of the titans.Some are in 1st person, others are in 3rd. Every main titan will have a chapter yes, even Terra
1. The boy with the Crimson X

A/N: Well, what can I say? I'm in a deep kind of mood and I have nothing to do this lunchtime at school, so I might as well start this thing. 

The idea has been hibernating at the back of my mind for ages! I just wanted to do a one-shot for each character during an episode, Like Raven just after Birthmark or the prophecy. Or Robin before he gets his Red X idea in masks. Random I know, but after my Terra stories I decided I wanted to delve into the minds of the other titans

So, here we go. What I think was crossing over our resident boy wonder's mind as he prepared to go undercover as Red X….

**The boy with the crimson X**

"It's a last resort." Robin told himself as he re-thread the needle, "I'm doing this because I need to- purely as a professional"

The subject of Slade and his identity was really getting to Robin at the moment. He knew he must seem obsessed- he knew the other titans thought that too, he didn't need powers like Raven to know when he was being talked about. Beastboy seemed to have no trouble voicing his opinions about Robin's interests in Slade and it was taking all his strength to not turn around and knock him flat- one of the perks of living and working with Batman, you learnt when it was sensible to keep your frustration to yourself.

He wasn't much used to functioning in a team. This team he was working with- made up of kids his own age- was a bit of a culture shock to him. He'd grown used to not having to explain his ideas- come to think of it he wasn't entirely used to having ideas, usually he just left that to Batman and just went along with it. The titans seemed to have automatically decided that he was the leader- not that he minded of course, one of the things Robin never could refuse was a spotlight.

At the moment he was working. More accurately he was sewing, but it sounded a bit feminine calling it that, so he was officially calling it working. He needed to find out what slade was planning and he needed to do it without getting caught or having to resort to some of the more unsavoury methods of extracting a confession that he'd learnt during his years with the Dark Knight.

This Red X idea had come to him suddenly one day whilst thinking about life back in Gotham. Everyone needs a partner, don't they? Be them good guys or bad guys, no-one can get everything done on their own. Lackey, partner, side-kick- call it what you want- masterminds and vigilantes both need them to function properly.

So in theory all he needed to do was team up with Slade and he'd find out everything he needed to know. Obviously he wasn't going to team up properly with him- that would be a crime against his nature- he was just going to let Slade assume he had some small-time thief willing to do some freelance for him and he'd have everything he needed to know to bring this masked maniac to justice.

He finished stitching the crimson red 'X' shape onto the front of the new outfit. It was unusually dark for his taste. Having lived in the circus for 12 years he was used to masses of colour and sparkle, he'd slowly been growing out of it as he got older but he still wouldn't much consider wearing all black- far too bleak.

Barbara had always told him he looked nice in black. She said it made him look older and more mature than wearing his usual display of bright distinctiveness. Then again, this was coming from the girl who liked to prance around Gotham in a black and yellow bat outfit so her opinion had pretty much blown over his head. Either way he hadn't minded her complimenting him on his looks, he quite liked it when girls noticed him. Having just hit 15 he was having to try extra hard to not let his bodies newly discovered hormone-induced desires distract him from business, but sometimes it was proving quite difficult. When a pretty girl smiled at him he couldn't help but blush or get a particular feeling in his stomach. Barbara had been especially skilled at doing this, and the alien girl- Starfire- seemed to have an uncanny ability to make him blush as the most inconvenient moments (probably due to her skimpy attire, if a girl walks around in a tight PVC top and mini you have to accept that your head is going to turn in her direction more than once.)

Robin quickly checked that his bedroom door was locked and slipped his uniform off, taking a moment to admire how toned he was. He didn't think of it as vanity- pride in your appearance is a must-have when you're growing up, Robin was just a little more… concerned about it. He liked making himself look nice and enjoyed the results of his long work-out sessions; topping it off with a head of perfect ebony spikes he was usually particularly pleased with his looks. Not in a feminine sort of way (he was sure girls spent much longer than him on a morning) but in an 'I'm pleased with myself, so what?' kind of way.

He pulled the black uniform onto his body and inspected it in the mirror. Barbara sure was right; black did make him look a lot older. He pulled the skull style mask on over his face and admired the final effect. It looked… cool? If it was usual to use that sort of word about yourself: now that _could _be classed as vanity.

He was almost ready to go now. He just needed one final thing. He went over to his desk and carefully took out a lead-lined case. He opened it and took out a glowing red cylinder- synothium ore- obtained from an abandoned warehouse in the more unsavoury area of Jump city. He then carefully fitted it onto a slot on the front of the grey utility belt and tapped the 'X' shaped button to activate it. Perfect. Now he really was ready.

He unlatched his bedroom window and prepared to jump. He couldn't risk going out of the door as one of the titans might see him and ask what he was doing- or not recognise him and attack, which would be _very _awkward.

He took one last look back at the assortment of news clippings on his wall, "I will find you." He whispered, turning back to look over the city, "You'd better watch out because I know I'll find you…"

**A/N**

Ta da!!! Here we have Robin, who is by far my favourite titan.

"**The girl who doesn't understand"** is coming up next. (Cookies if you guess the titan)

Review and tell me what you think


	2. The girl who doesn't understand

**A/N** Yet another idea that's been bouncing off the sides of my skull these past few weeks.

So I finally got round to writing it down! One of my little titans minds one shots- it's from Starfire's point of view.

**The girl who doesn't understand**

I do not understand this strange new world. It… confuses me. It has strange costumes and even stranger inhabitants.

The Gothic girl Raven for example. She confuses me a lot; I do not see why she is so averse to feelings of joy. She seems to spend most of her time on her own reading strange books in a language I simply cannot comprehend.

When I ask her of these feelings she simply shrugs and says she has her reasons. But she will not explain them to me. Oh how I would love a female companion on this strange world. On my home planet I would have my sister to converse with, even though on many occasions she would laugh at my comments and call me cruel words like 'naïve' or 'childish'.

There is the metal man, who goes by the name of 'cyborg'. He reflects his name greatly as most of his body is composed of various metals and circuits which I find to be a great source of interest to our friend Beastboy, he seemed to have seen this as a misfortune until recently when the green boy managed to change his opinion by comparing him to various characters from books or 'movies' that he has seen.

He appears as very strong which would credit him greatly on my world, but I often overhear him complaining about something he calls 'limits'. I have not heard such a word on my world before

The green boy; 'Beastboy' he calls himself, is also a source of confusion to me. He seems to be very young for his apparent age. He reminds me very strongly of my pet Zarnick that I owned when I was very small- very shy and attempts to cover up some of his doubts under a veil of forced humour, more often than not I have had to sit and wonder about these 'practical jokes' that this earth boy attempts to play.

He also appears very unused to female company as I have noticed him to be staring at my grebnaks on more than one occasion, when I question him on this he is quick to make excuses for his actions and avert his eyes in a very fast manner. On my world my current attire would be considered most old-fashioned. My sister has been seen to wear much less; even I on many occasions wore an outfit that was very light in covering me. But on my world that is seen as fine, these strange beings on earth find it necessary to cover their whole bodies in dark and dismal uniforms.

But the being that confuses me the most is the other male of the group. Robin he calls himself, though I am doubting whether that is his real name. He is most strange in his attire and manner. He dresses in most bright and unusual combinations of colours that are most pleasing to the eyes. But his attitude does not seem to match these bright and bouncy clothes.

He is most dark and silent, even compared to the Raven girl. He can lock himself inside his small room for hours trying to puzzle over various villains and cases, but on other occasions he can be most enjoyable to be with- playing the games of video with the other two boys we live with and teaching me small pieces of information on a matter I have yet to learn about.

He confuses me, but I think I like it…

Perhaps there is a place for me on this world of strange and unreal confusion? Or maybe I am better off returning to my home planet and attempting to plead with my father on his decisions for peace with the Gordians.

The world is a very confusing place, and everyday I strive to understand it.

**A/N**

Voila! Starfire's inner thoughts just after "Go!"

This was fun to write. **"The girl with the past"** is next (candy if you guess this one)

Review and tell me what you think.


	3. The girl with the past

Well here we go again with my little POV's. This one is Terra and (again) it's in first person.

Also, before you start to read I'm sending a little hint out that if you like Terra stories you should check out my other two fics about her.

**The girl with the past**

I'm a freak.

Most people would call me a 'Meta-human' but I know that's just a fancy word for freak. In the olden days people used to pay money to come laugh at freaks in cages.

They laughed because secretly they were scared. Scared that if that _freak _wasn't in a cage they'd go on a murderous rampage and kill them all. People make fun of what they don't understand. Ignorance is human nature.

Where ever I go I know that people are scared of me. It starts out great and I have friends. Then they find out my freakish secret and I have to run away again. Mudslides, avalanches, earthquakes. All signs that a freak was there.

Beastboy says our powers are nothing to be ashamed of, that our powers are what make us different- what makes us special.

Sometimes I long to agree with him, to laugh about it and have fun.

How can you have fun when you know that any minute you could end up ruining someone's life?

That earthquake in Gotham last week? _That was all my fault. _If I'd only kept to myself and stayed in the desert where I was safe 11 people would still be alive and 4 children wouldn't have arrived at the orphanage.

See what I mean? Those people were right to be scared of the freaks that could hurt them. But the cruel thing is- the freaks only hurt people because _they're_ scared too. Scared that their unusual abilities will cause them to hurt people and destroy lives.

Slade told me that I'm not a freak when he spoke to me. Slade told me I was special. I think I believed him too.

He told me that Beastboy was lying when he said it, that he only said it so I'd stay so he could have someone to laugh at.

Someone who wasn't clever enough to control herself, someone who couldn't understand how dangerous she was.

Slade had called me powerful- told me that my powers were a gift, a blessing.

He… he helped me. Taught me how to control myself and only use my powers when I needed to.

He wanted something in return though, _'nothing in life is free' _he said.

When he told me of what he wanted I didn't mind. I think I laughed, but I can't remember.

He wants me to destroy the Teen Titans. I can do it, I _want_ to do it. Because I know that the Titans don't like me. That they don't trust me. That they're scared of me.

And maybe… just maybe… if I tell myself that enough times I'll start to believe it.

**A/N**

Sorry about that guys. I'm a sucker for unhappy endings, for some reason I prefer them like that.

Terra is a great character to delve into; she has so many different angles to work with.

Note: yes, people in the olden days did laugh at 'freaks'. Show some respect and don't ever call anyone a freak. No-one deserves it, not even Terra.


End file.
